There exists a head-mounted display (HMD) that is worn on a head by a user and by which a video image to be displayed in front of eyes of the user can be appreciated. In this HMD, generally, it is possible for the user to listen to a sound linked with a video image via headphones that are separated from the HMD or a speaker built-in the HMD.